


#2 Upon a Time

by TenementKidFlyingOnHP



Category: Hotel Persona (Band), Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: M/M, accident injuries in part 3, club drug use in part 1, details of relapse in part 5, flashfic?, i'm still unsure of tags, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenementKidFlyingOnHP/pseuds/TenementKidFlyingOnHP
Summary: Moments of David and Stefan's relationship through the years.[Overall concept and part 1 inspired by Nils Frahm's "#2". Part 6 inspired by Made For Humans' "Sister Blue".]
Relationships: David Amen/Stefan Olsdal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	#2 Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevineElocution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevineElocution/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I claim no ownership of these characters and no offence is intended.

1\. Once upon a time, two boys looked at each other in a club. 

Stefan's shy and awkward and new to this. He's tall and baby-faced. Embodies newcomer's innocence.

David doesn't. He's older, though only a few years. But it's a few years to find his footing in the London nightlife. He's most comfortable in a dark crowd moving as one to the same beat. He has an air of confidence and a mischievous twinkle in his eye. 

David's not here with anybody. He's talked to lots of people, danced with several others. But every few minutes he's back at the end of the bar by himself, sipping a drink with a flirty grin. 

Stefan has yet to leave the bar stool. His friends were supposed to meet him here an hour ago. They never showed. He suspects it was a set-up to get him to go clubbing. No bother. He's taken up residence in this seat, sipping a drink with a shy smirk. 

David looks at Stefan, but looks away when Stefan sees him. Stefan looks at David, but looks away when David sees him. 

The bartender knows David and tells him the new kid has been eyeing him up. David orders a drink to be sent to the fresh club-goer. 

The bartender, putting the drink in front of Stefan and telling him it's from David, is silenced by the pounding music. Obviously the message got through. Stefan looks at David, David looks at Stefan. Neither of them look away. David fights his way through the crowd along the bar. Stefan downs his drink.

There's a fateful whisper in his ear.

"Dance with me."

What an impossibly sexy voice with a gorgeous Spanish accent. 

Without a word, Stefan slides off the bar stool. Every hair on his body stands on end. As they cross onto the dance floor, David takes his hand so they don't get separated. The exhilaration sucks the air right out of Stefan's lungs. 

David pulls him to the other side of the club. There's an empty space near the far wall. David turns and faces him with that same flirty grin. His hips start to sway and arms float up. Stefan tries to move but he just feels clumsy and it makes him self-conscious. David's movement is so fluid and seductive. 

David senses the apprehension and stuffs his hand into his pocket. Stefan watches closely. The bold man shows Stefan a tiny envelope. He spills the single tablet from it into Stefan's palm and leans up to his ear.

"Put it on your tongue and swallow."

In this moment, Stefan would do just about anything at David's request. So he follows the directions. David puts his hand on Stefan's hip, leaving a small space between them. Again, he sways. Stefan's entranced. 

"What's your name?" Stefan asks.

"David. You?"

"Stefan. Stef."

He can't hear it, but he sees it. David whispers Stef's name back with a smile. 

All at once the little cherry-flavoured pill kicks in. Stef's insecurities evaporate. He closes his eyes and moves with David, hips side to side, arms floating above them. It's like the music is breathing for him. 

Through the course of the night, they drift closer and closer. Soon, they're moving as one. 

Stef can't get close enough. He touches his cheek to David's. He can feel they're both burning hot. Time slows nearly to a halt.

Their hands find each other. Fingers weave between one another. Hips press together until he realises David's against the wall. Stef opens his eyes. Right there, _right there,_ are the gentlest, purest, most intense eyes he's ever seen, staring back. The heat of David's breath flickers across Stef's chin and then he feels the subtly primal touch of David's lips on his. 

Above them, the lights flicker to the pulsing bass. Shadows and flashes are cast across the thinning crowd. Stop-motion snapshots play on the wall like a movie screen. A film of two people falling for each other. 

* * *

2\. Once upon a time, a man went to his boyfriend's show.

It's a big deal tonight. This gig's being recorded. Stef's refused to tell him who the special guest is, but David has a guess. 

After much anticipation the lights finally go down. The band hit the stage and rip through the opening chords. Sat up in a balcony section on the side, David blends right in as just another fan. He enthusiastically sings along and listens closely for Stef's voice in backing vocals. He's been to gigs before. The band always does well, but they've rehearsed intensely for the occasion. For the final song, Frank Black comes on stage. It's a fantastic show. 

The night is wild and thrilling. David relishes every second. 

Months later, the recording is finalised and Stef is given a rough copy to take home and watch. He notes the timestamps of a few errors the post-production team may have already fixed. Overall, it looks great. And then he sees it.

A split second one of the cameras caught David, clear as day. 

Stefan rewinds and pauses the disc. He's never had a chance to _see_ David at a gig, it's either too dark or the stage lights are too bright. Stef's captivated by the look on his boyfriend's face. Something between pure enjoyment and shameless adoration.

Curious at the silence, David emerges from his project in the studio and finds Stef staring at the paused image. He thinks back on the night briefly. 

He's never been so proud.

* * *

3\. Once upon a time, there was an accident.

In the wee hours of the morning, Alex comes banging on Stef's hotel room door. When he finally answers, she speaks terrifying words. 

"David's been in an accident. I've just booked you a flight. Get dressed, we have to leave _now."_

Stefan's heart sinks to his stomach. He quickly packs a few essentials and runs to the hotel parking lot. They borrow an equipment van from the tour. Alex drives as fast as possible. Sound equipment clanks and shifts in the back. 

Finally they arrive at drop-off. Stef jumps out of the van before its come to a complete stop. 

"Go to the main desk, it's booked under Riverman." she yells after him.

Given the time of night, the airport is scarily empty. It makes for speedy check-in and easy scan through security. The flight is barely over an hour, but each minute is excruciating. Stefan chokes back tears, hoping desperately against the worst. 

After landing, Stef finds a driver waiting near pick-up. Figures Alex must have arranged a car while he was on the plane. The ride to the hospital is even more panic-ridden than the flight. Horrible images of a mangled David creep into his mind and he can't shake them. 

The hospital looks like a ghost town, save for a receptionist near the entrance. Stef gives David's name, but the receptionist asks relation then says he can't go in. Trauma unit is immediate family only and "partner" doesn't make the cut. 

"We've been together 10 years." The exhaustion is obvious in Stefan's voice. "His family's in Spain. I'm all he has here."

The receptionist takes pity, checks to make sure nobody is around. "Third floor, room 14." 

Stef thanks her and takes off to the elevators. Of course David's room is the last one at the end of the hall. He takes a deep breath and tries to collect himself.

Quietly, he eases the door open. There's no visible blood but Stef still wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him. David covered in wrappings of varying sizes, his leg in a sling to ease pressure, a temporary cast covering the entirety of his hand. What seems like thousands of wires and tubes lead to various machines around the bed. 

Stefan drops his bag and slowly approaches David's side. He's sleeping, or possibly under sedation. Carefully, Stef slides his hand under David's, lowers his head and kisses a wrist full of tiny scratches. 

The first tear burns, the second stings Stef's tired eyes, the rest pour out like water from a tap. It's overwhelming to see David like this, even harder realising he could have just as easily not been here at all. Stef's grateful that's not the case. 

He pulls a chair from the corner and sits, holding David's hand. Eventually a nurse comes in to check vitals. A car accident, she tells Stefan, multi-vehicle. David was a passenger from the car in the middle. He went into emergency surgery upon coming in and needs another surgery tomorrow, not accounting for additional procedures he'll need in the coming days. 

"He's lucky to be alive," she reveals before leaving the room.

As the sun rises, Stef drifts in and out of an uneasy sleep, head still resting on the edge of the bed. He contemplates continuing the tour and what kind of care David will need for recovery. David remains under sedation, the full extent of damage still unclear. A different nurse enters, checks a machine, leaves with no further update. Another hour passes, filled with anxiety and uncertainty. 

There's a sudden shifting on the bed. Bleary vision makes it difficult for Stef to see David's attempt at a smile. Stef wipes his face, gently kisses David hello. Only now does he notice one eye is swollen and there's a bruise underneath. David turns his head towards Stefan as best he can. 

"Hi baby," he weakly rasps.

Stef passes along the bit of information the nurse told him. David has no recollection of anything more than seeing headlights careening dangerously close from behind. They sit together in silence, just glad to be with each other. A short while later, a doctor arrives and gives them the full story, as well as what David will need to be able to walk again. It's a lengthy list of metal pieces to be put in and multiple types of physical therapy in stages. 

Despite all, the doctor seems hopeful. "You'll be just fine," David's assured. 

It doesn't feel real until nearly three months later, when Stef returns home and sees David waiting at the bus garage as a surprise. Standing completely on his own.

* * *

4\. Once upon a time, baby made three.

Daydreaming has always been easy for David. The red tile back splash of the kitchen gets the honour of David's imaginative gaze this time. In his mind, flashes of the possible future dance around him. The sound of tiny feet patter through the open-plan house, innocent giggles echo from the stairway, a curious voice asks for juice. It's a dream he hasn't been able to avoid, constantly playing day and night. It's been weeks since the nerve-wracking visit with an IVF specialist. "The first round has a high failure rate, so don't get excited just yet," they were warned. But David _is_ excited, has been for months. Since the moment Stef sat him down to talk- already a surprise- and said the words he never expected to hear. 

Things came together relatively quickly. David's own sister volunteered almost immediately to be their surrogate. And every moment since, David hasn't been able to keep a hold on his elation. 

He forces himself to snap out of it. An abandoned bowl of batter weighs on his hand. Downstairs in the home studio, a group of hungry grown-up boys are awaiting the breakfast he'd offered to make. So David re-stirs the batter and gets to work on a mountainous platter of pancakes. 

The guys don't hear David come through the door at first, but the smell of warm cinnamon and a third pot of fresh coffee get them gathered around the table in the corner of the studio. Though David only intended to drop the tray off and leave the musicians to their work, Brian and Bill insist he stay and enjoy the food with them. Steve thanks him with a hug, Stef gives him an appreciative kiss on the cheek. David gets sat in the middle, quietly listening as the group have a working meal and continue bouncing ideas off of each other. Suddenly, Brian stands and excuses himself to take a call from his son. It reminds David, he's left his phone upstairs. He quickly jumps to catch the door and sprints past Brian. Steve gives Stefan a puzzled look. 

Stef explains, "His phone, probably. He keeps waiting for _the call_ from Gina or the doctor."

Bill looks up from his coffee. "You're certainly handling the nerves well."

Stef shrugs. "The second round is our best chance. We'll get pregnant eventually, but I don't think this is it."

David rejoins the group with phone in hand, and shortly after, Brian comes back in. They enjoy some lighthearted conversation and finish eating. David takes the tray of stacked plates back upstairs. 

It's a tense rest of the day. David tries his best to work through his handful of tasks, but he can't focus on anything except the persistent daydream stuck in his head. Even going to bed doesn't bring relief. As he finally falls asleep, the sound of a baby crying startles David back into consciousness. He goes into the hallway and peeks through the door to the next room. Unsurprisingly, there is no fussing baby. Not even a crib yet. Just a bare, empty room, awaiting transformation into a nursery. 

The next morning starts much like the previous hundred or so. David's fully awake, but still dreaming of the little one to come. He prepares coffee, pours a cup once it's finished, sits at the kitchen island and looks around. David easily pictures a little figure rooting through the fridge for a snack, or standing next to him at the stove while he teaches them how to cook. Turning his sights to the back of the house doesn't stop the imagery. Out in the pool, David can see Stef playfully splashing back and forth with a tiny tot. The more David looks around his surroundings, the more glimpses he sees.

The steady vibration of David's phone pulls him back to reality this time. Laying on the counter, next to his now-empty cup, the photo of his smiling sister appears on the screen above the green and red icons. In a nanosecond, a cold wave washes over him and a strange sinking feeling hits him in the gut. He answers just in time to hear Gina sniffle. 

"David?" She starts before he can even say hello. "David, I've just been to the doctor."

There was no appointment scheduled today. "What happened?! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm still here, in the car." Gina takes a deep breath to steady her voice. "I'm pregnant."

David heard it, but he can't believe it.

"Wh- wa- You're..."

"It worked, David! You guys are going to be parents."

"Oh my god," David gasps as the statement finally sinks in. "Oh my god! Stef, I have to tell Stefan!"

"Go, I'll come over later. Go tell him!" Gina hangs up. 

David launches out of his seat and runs down to the studio, shouting Stefan's name the whole way. Stef is just opening the door as David gets there. 

"Stef..." Tears build, blurring everything but Stefan's worried face. "It took. Gina's pregnant." 

"Are you serious?" Stef asks in disbelief. 

David nods. "We're gonna be fathers." 

A quivering smile spreads across Stefan's face. David openly sobs with overwhelming happiness, Stef hugs him tight. The rest of the group stand frozen in the studio, watching in awe of the beautiful moment. Stef leans back and raises David's chin, wiping streams of tears away with a gentle touch. He tilts down, kisses David with a passion not witnessed by many. They're unfazed by the small audience given the circumstance. 

Steve, Brian, and Bill beam at each other. None of them knew their brother of two decades was thinking about becoming a parent. Not until the casual mention a few weeks ago that he and David were in the beginning stages of IVF. They're immensely honoured, getting to be present to see Stefan, and David, find out their dream is becoming reality. 

Stef touches his forehead to David's and stares into his eyes. 

"You're gonna be a dad," Stef whispers with an adoring smile.

David giggles. "You're gonna be a dad."

* * *

5\. Once upon a time, two men said goodbye in a corridor.

Outside the streets are quieting. The sun's gone down. Dinner is cleaned up. David internally debates what to watch tonight, but a little someone needs a story first. 

"Do you want to read the story?" 

Normally, Stefan would be putting the youngster to bed since it's the few weeks he's home to do it. But last night, he really couldn't muster the enthusiasm for a book made mostly of pictures. This evening doesn't seem to be any better. 

"Not tonight," he sighs to David. "You're better anyway, you do the voices." 

David gives a small nod and goes to their son's room. 

Getting the little one to sleep was the easy part. David comes through the lounge less than half an hour later, empty sippy cup in hand. Stef's still in the same position on the sofa, now halfway through a bag of crisps and staring through the muted TV. On his way back from the sink, David stops at the end of the couch. He's seen this general indifference before. He's not sure what to do with the concerning sign. 

"Stef?" David dares asking. "Are you okay?" 

Stefan snaps with a glare. "Yes! I'm just hungry." 

David's heart stops for a beat. He struggles not to visibly choke. 

"Okay." David whispers. "I'm going to bed." 

Stefan stares at the wall as guilt takes hold. It's made worse by the slow, defeated click of the bedroom door closing. He wills himself to go in and apologise to David. It's accepted with a kiss and strangely meaningful _"I love you"._

Two days later, David sees it again. A glass of water holds Stef's attention thoroughly. He tries to ignore it, instead going to check if little one is awake yet.

Stefan rolls a pill between his fingers. It looks peculiar through the bottom of the glass. Too wide and oblong. But it's still perfectly identical to the pill he took as soon as he woke up an hour ago. Just like all the other pills he's taken in the last two weeks since his prescription ran out.

A worried voice much like the tone from the other night breaks the trance. 

"Stef?"

He places the glass and pill on the counter, turns to David. 

"I'm not okay."

Silent understanding descends into the room. 

"...I know." David smiles sadly. 

A familiar darkness has crept in, taken hold with a strong grip. Stef thought he was safe, he's been sober for years. This caught him off guard. He's blindsided by the realisation. 

There's too much at stake, he's in too deep to handle this on his own.

Stefan swallows the pit in his throat. "I need help." 

Hearing the words comes as a relief to David. He knows if Stef can admit it, the hardest part of the battle is already won.

"Okay," David responds resolutely.

He's ready to fight alongside his love the rest of the way, however that may be.

They're drafted to different battlefields. David agrees to hold steady on the homeland, quite literally. He's well accustomed to caring for a toddler day-to-day on his own. Meanwhile, Stef enters foreign ground. In this case, a plain white hallway just beyond doors marked "inpatient." The thought of going any farther into the building is terrifying. It's David's encouraging arm around his waist that's gotten him this far. 

Stef freezes when David lets go. Confronting the demons that nearly killed him before feels impossible. 

David tries to cut through the mental disquiet. "You just have to get to that corner. You can do it." 

It seems like a lie. Regardless, Stefan takes advantage of the momentary affirmation. One foot steps in front of the other. Ten metres later, he looks over his shoulder. 

David flashes a hopeful smile. Stef flicks his wrist in a wave goodbye and disappears behind the turn of the wall. 

Three weeks go by without much event. 

The couple have only spoken once since parting. A brief phone conversation to confirm the date and time Stef would be leaving. 

David counts down by the hour. He tries his best to calm the jittery excitement of welcoming Stef home. A quick walk around the car park does the trick. 

Forms are signed, a counsellor gives well wishes. Stefan's still apprehensive about jumping back into life. There's an unwelcome emptiness lurking that he can't silence with the swallow of a pill anymore. But he has alternatives now. One of which is waiting for him, just through this corridor. 

Stef appears at the end of the hall with a light in his eyes that hasn't been there for awhile. David grins excitedly. 

They collide into a hug, tightly folded around one another. 

Stef is the first to speak. He thanks David for the understanding and apologises for leaving him and little one with hardly any notice. David holds no ill feelings, there is no hurt this time.

"I am so proud of you for doing this." David confides. "I'll do whatever I can to help you. _Anything._ Understand?"

There's an earnestness behind David's response that Stef isn't sure how to process. He craves the ability to lean on David in the inevitable dark moments, but it's just not how he's wired. He'll try, Stefan decides. He'll try working with the support David has offered. 

And he does. Combined with numerous other aids learned in treatment and new ones gathered afterwards. The day comes when David wakes to a panicked Stefan struggling with his own thoughts and stuttering babbles of hopelessness. He reminds his quavering love how to breathe. Holds Stef's hand, helps talk him down to a calmer state.

David's no longer jarred by these worrisome episodes like he once was. He's equipped with an arsenal of knowledge now and a new willingness from Stef to let him be there. It's not easy. There are rare times when David is left helpless because Stef shuts himself in all day. But he unflinchingly takes it in stride. It's been a long, arduous journey for Stef to get where he is and he's determined to never go back. David is equally determined to aid his love's efforts, no matter what it takes. They've made a life together. 

They said goodbye in a corridor. The morose nights passed, tomorrow came.

And they were _okay_. 

* * *

6\. Once upon a time, there was a wedding.

It's just a formality, really. A legal union for future consent forms and the like. Turns out, one piece of paper proving marriage makes a world of difference for the non-heterosexual parents.

They _could_ have gone to a local office, been in and out in a matter of minutes. But having been together for nearly all their adult lives, the couple chose to take the chance to celebrate. Even if just for the evening. 

Madrid, they agree. With only a friend and one of David's sisters attending as witnesses. Another friend is officiant. Little one enlists himself to walk them down the aisle. 

Miraculously, they're lent a venue last-minute. Subtly asking around paid off, as a childhood school friend David hasn't seen in years cheerfully agrees to let them use her cafe when she learns it's a wedding. 

The building is older with a rustic, homey feel to it. The walls are bare stone in neutral shades, natural wood tables and chairs make up the seating pushed aside.

Stef and David didn't plan on following any particular tradition, but a few touches wind up being incorporated. They get dressed at the venue, in separate areas. David enjoys the thrill of a reveal, despite the fact that they've both pulled their clothing from the shared wardrobe at home. The "guests" and officiant wait in the cafe's garden. Little one eagerly bounces around in the doorway. 

Stef quietly appears from an employee area, outfitted in a crisp white dress shirt tucked into his favourite pair of tight black trousers. 

Little one looks up with an adoring smile. "Papa! You look like a prince!"

"Thank you," Stef smirks. 

The click of David's dress shoes announce his presence. Stef skips a breath at the sight of David in a black _tie_ paired with his nicest blue collared shirt. Even their son gasps out _"whoa"_ at his father's elegant ensemble _._ David grins and gazes at Stefan.

The moment holds a feeling akin to the very first time they laid eyes on each other. Gentle piano-synth chords replace the thrum of hard bass, soft lights throughout the cafe garden create an angelic atmosphere contrary to that of multicoloured strobes. Stefan's face that once openly displayed his naivety has since gained the ability to grow a beard dusted with silver. David's own eye now shines with contented happiness more so than the devilish gleam of the party-boy from a lifetime ago. 

The film of two people falling for each other becomes a freeze-frame of two people having fallen in love.

"Ready?" Little one asks, arms in the air awaiting his dads. 

Stef takes his left hand, David takes his right. 

In time with a calm melody written just for them, the three make their way through the open double-doors and to their teary-eyed loved ones. The fathers kneel together so their son can give them away as he requested, with a joyful hug and kiss for both. 

The couple stand and take each others' hands. Their officiant begins the brief ceremony.

There is no speech. There are no vows. There's no promise left to make that they haven't already lived out. It's just the legally required words, and the same rings they exchanged years ago with a new engraving inside the bands.

"We are gathered here today to witness the the legal binding of David Garcia Amen and Bo Stefan Alexander Olsdal."

David's sister blots a tear away. Their friend gives her an empathetic nudge.

The officiant continues.

"Do you, Stefan, take David to be your lawfully wedded husband?" 

Stef smiles, "I do." He pulls the ring from his pocket and slides it in place on David's finger. 

"Do you, David, take Stefan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

David beams, "I do." He pulls an identical ring from his pocket and slides it in place on Stef's finger. 

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the groom!" 

David wraps his hand around Stef's waist, urging him closer. Stef tenderly drapes his arms around David's shoulders. They draw into a kiss powerful enough to stop the world turning. Any reservations go out the window. Cheers from their loved ones reverberate like distant echos. The couple jointly think back to the kiss that led them here. 

The night 22 years ago, when they danced. And since, they've loved, dreamed, cried, laughed, walked out, feared, hoped, fought, fucked. They made music, and art. Spent lazy days lounging around, spent weeks seeing the world. They had a son.

Because once upon a time, two boys looked at each other in a club, two husbands begin their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know David's last name is not actually Amen, and I just picked a middle for him. Not using their son's name at all is intentional.
> 
> 12 DEC 20 UPDATE: So... Stefan's first name is actually Bo. Anyone else surprised we went this long and never knew? Also yes, I did just change my name here. A fan account for David has appeared on Instagram (about time, WOO!) with somebody posting under just "C". Not me. You see the potential for confusion, yes?


End file.
